Power Of Love
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Jonesy gets saddled with his sisters kids...who will he turn to for help?
1. The Kids

Title: Power Of Love

Disclaimer: I own Alanna, Henry, Camille and Rosetta.

Summary: Evan's sister and her kids come to visit Evan unexpectedly. And Alanna has a surprise for her big brother…how will Evan react.

Dedication: To Blaire cos u wont quit bugging me…and to Alyssa for helping me write it!

"Come on Umpire. The ball clearly touched his hand before it went over the line." Alex shouted at the television.

"Yeah right mate. The ball missed his hand completely. I think you need to get your eyes checked." Evan retorted.

"I believe it is you who needs your eyes checked. He clearly touched the ball before it bounced out. Trust someone as stupid as that to be on the team you barrack for."

"Are you ragging on my footy team?' Evan flared up.

"So what if I am? It's not my fault they're a bunch of sissy's who can't play the game properly."

'Oh Yeah!" Evan got defensive.

"Yeah. What are you going to do…hit me?"

Evan lunged at Alex but he got off the couch and Evan just missed tackling him.

"You gotta be quicker than that to catch me."

"I can kick your ass any day." Evan challenged. Alex was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell. You're lucky I didn't get a chance at you, I would have kicked your butt big time." Alex said then left the room without letting Evan reply. He turned his attention back to the game, but could hear Alex in the background.

"Oh my god hi. It's been ages since I've seen you." He heard Alex cry. Then he heard a mumbled reply.

"Oh that's too bad. What have we here…hello there little ones." Alex said and Evan turned his head to try and hear who was at the door.

"Yeah he's in the lounge watching the game. Come on through." Evan heard the front door close, then footsteps approaching the lounge. A few seconds later Alex entered the room, followed closely by a woman who looked about 30 and two identical little girls with strawberry blonde hair, that was tied back in plaited pigtails.

"Alanna! Girls!" Evan jumped up excitedly and ran over to them. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Fiji with George." He hugged the two little girls.

"We were…but there was a change of plans. Can we talk in private?"

"Sure. Alex can you take the girls into the kitchen and get them something to eat. I'm sure they're both starving. Aren't you girls?" they stepped back and nodded shyly as Alex stuck out his hands.

"Come on ladies, I think there's some leftover pizza in the fridge. How about we go warm some up for you?"

"Go on girls. He won't bite." Alanna insisted. Reluctantly they each grabbed a hand and Alex led them out of the room.

"Come and sit down…tell me what's wrong."

"He's come back Evan." Alanna cried after she was sitting on the chair.

"Who?" Evan was confused.

"Henry." She started shaking.

"Henry as in your ex-husband Henry? But I thought he was in prison."

"Apparently he got bail."

"What? That cant be right. Have you told Dad?"

"I cant. You know what he's like. He'll want to put the girls and me in witness protection. I cant do that to them Evan. They're too young. They wont understand what's going on."

"Don't worry Lana. I'm not going to let him get anywhere near you or the girls."

"Thankyou." He hugged her.

"Look it's late. How about I make up the spare room for you and the girls. You can stay here for tonight and we'll work something else out in the morning."

"Thanks Evan. I knew I could count on you."

"Hey you're my baby sister. It's the least I can do." They broke away from the hug and he smiled at her. "Now…you must be hungry. There's some food leftover from tonight's dinner if you want something."

"Thanks." They stood and walked into the kitchen.

Later that night (or rather early the next morning) Alanna silently climbed out of the bed she was sharing with the twins.

"Mummy?" One of the girls asked tiredly.

"It's ok Rose. Go back to sleep."

"Mummy where are you going?"

"Mummy has to go away for a little while. Remember how I told you that you were going to have a holiday with Uncle Evan?" Rose nodded. "Well Mummy's got some things she needs to take care of so you and Cam are going to stay here with Uncle Evan for a while."

"Are you coming back Mummy?"

"Of course I am sweetie." Alanna didn't like lying to her daughter but she knew it wasn't safe for the girls while she was around.

"When will you be coming back?"

"Soon sweetie…real soon." Alanna smiled and kissed Rose on the forehead. "Now go on, go back to sleep. Uncle Evan will look after you."

"Ok Mummy." Rose lay back down again. "Goodbye Mummy." She whispered, with tears slowly creeping down her cheeks.

"Goodnight my sweet little angel. Remember no matter what happens I will always love you and Cam."

"I love you too Mummy." Rose smiled and watched as Alanna grabbed her bag and walked out.

Later that morning when the girls woke up Camille started crying. Jonesy heard and woke up. He waited for the crying to stop, thinking that Alanna would fix it, but when the crying continued he got out of bed and walked into the spare room, where Camille was sitting in the middle of the bed crying and Rosetta was sitting beside her, hugging her.

"Hey Cam, what's wrong? Where's your mum?"

"Rose said that she went away."

"What?" Jonesy gasped. "Rose why would you say that?"

"Because it's true. Mummy left last night and she said she won't be back for a while." Rosetta repeated what she had told Camille.

"Oh girls." He went and sat on the bed with them and they immediately cuddled into him. "Don't worry. We'll find your Mummy." He said and he held them close. "How about we go get some toast and I'll give your mum a call?"

"Yeah." The girls nodded.

"Come on then." He stood and carried them into the kitchen. "Gees you girls have grown. If I keep carrying you like this I'll end up with a sore back." He said as he put them down. He got some toast for them and then grabbed the phone. He dialled the number he had in his memory and waited for an answer.

"Look Evan before you say anything I'm sorry ok." Alanna said before Jonesy had the chance to speak.

"What is going on? Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport in Melbourne. I'm booked on the next flight to London."

"What? You're leaving the girls here with me?"

"I had no choice Evan. They need stability, they need safety and they aren't going to get that while I'm running away from Henry. I left the girls with you because I know that you can care for them and provide for them. There is a bankcard in Camille's bag with details of how you can get money out. I'm sorry Evan."

"Why are you doing this? The girls need you."

"no they need someone who can love and care for them without any worries. I cant give that to them Evan. I need you to taker care of them. I know you'll do a great job. Look I've got to go they're calling my flight. I'll call you in a few days to see if they've settled in. bye."

With that she hung up the phone and Jonesy was left with the beeping sound. He hung up the phone and turned to the girls, who had made their way into the lounge.

"Mummy's not coming back is she?" Rosetta looked at Jonesy.

"I don't think so." He replied sadly and pulled the girls into a hug.

Well that's what I've got so far…hope you liked it. Gotta run…Myth busters is about to start…bye!


	2. Finding a Sitter

OK so here's part two…

Title: Power of Love

Disclaimer: I own Rosetta, Camille and Henry.

Summary: Jonesy has just been left with his sisters kids…who will he turn to for help?

"Uncle Evan?" Jonesy looked through the rear view mirror at the two identical girls.

"Yes Cam?"

"Where are we going?"

"Ah…I have to go into work. I've got to see if the boss will give me some time off to figure out what to do with you two." Jonesy explained.

"Oh…okay."

"Are you a powiceman? Mummy said you were." Rose asked.

"Yes I am."

"Do you work with other powice?"

"Of course I do."

"Are they mean powice?"

"No. They're really nice. And I'm sure they'll love you two just as much as I do."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Well this is it?" He pulled up to the new station.

"It's weally big."

"Sometimes it feels that way to me too." Jonesy mumbled as he got the twins out of the car. They grabbed one hand each and he led them through into the station.

"Morning Jonesy…Jonesy's nieces…where's Alanna?" Alex asked when he saw the three of them walk in.

"She's err…gone." Jonesy replied.

"What do you mean?"

"She left last night apparently. She's gone to England and left me with the girls."

"Ah…does the boss know about this?"

"I only just found out about it two hours ago. When was I supposed to have told him."

"Gees. It was just a question." Alex stepped back a bit. "The Boss isn't in yet so you may want to start thinking of a way to explain these two here."

"Hey Awex?" Cam smiled and gave him a hug. Rose followed and hugged him too.

"Hey girls." He smiled and hugged them back.

"Are you a powiceman too?" Rose asked.

"I sure am."

"What's going on here?" Tom asked as he walked in through the front door of the station to see Alex sitting at his desk with Rose on his lap and Jonesy was standing up holding Cam on his hip.

"Ah Boss. These are my nieces Camille and Rosetta." Jonesy introduced them.

"That's great, but what are they doing here?"

"Well I couldn't exactly leave them sitting at home by themselves could I?'

"What do you mean? Where's their mother?"

"Ah…in England apparently."

"England? If she's there…why are they here?"

"I don't know. And if I did I would tell you. Apparently she thought I would make a great dad. I only found out about this two hours ago. If I had more time I would have found someone to look after them. If you give me ½ an hour I'll see if I can get them out of here."

"Well hurry up and find a… sitter or something. This is a police station not a child care centre." He walked into his office.

"Whoa whose kids?" Joss asked when he and Kelly arrived back from patrol.

"Kelly, Joss these are my nieces Cam and Rose. Guys these are some more of my friends Kelly and Joss."

"Hey there." Kelly smiled politely.

"Hi." They replied nervously.

"What are they doing here?" Joss asked

"Mummy went away." Tears began to form in Rose's eyes.

"Oh uh…. sorry…I didn't mean to make you cry." Joss stepped back from them.

"Way to go Joss. It's okay. He wont hurt you." Kelly hushed the girls.

"Well done Kell, you're a natural." Alex laughed.

"You wouldn't want to look after them for the day would you?"

"I'd love to…but I've got a heap of paperwork to get done, then I'm off to Melbourne this afternoon." Kelly replied.

"Great. You wouldn't know of anyone that would look after them for me do you?" Jonesy asked, a pleading look on his face.

"Why don't you try Susie, she's got the day off." Joss suggested.

"You know that's not such a bad idea. Thanks Joss." Jonesy smiled. "Do you think PJ will mind if I borrow his office?"

"Probably not. He's not in today either." Alex replied.

"Great. Can you take the girls into the mess room and keep the occupied for a while."

"Sure. Come on girls. Maybe there's some chocolate in the fridge." Alex grabbed each of their hands and walked into the mess room.

Jonesy walked into PJ's office and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Susie answered her phone in a half asleep state. She was sitting on the couch in an old tracksuit watching reruns of football and drinking coffee when her phone rang.

"Hey Suse It's Jonesy."

"Hey. What's up?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"Depends on what it involves." She replied.

"Well are you any good at babysitting?"

"What?"

"Are you any good with small children."

"I guess so. Why?"

"Well my sister left her kids here with me and I've got nobody to look after them while I'm at work. You wouldn't mind if I dropped them off would you? It would just be for today until my shift finishes. I know it's your day off but I really need your help." He pleaded.

"I…I guess that'll be ok. You said kids…how many exactly?"

"Just two. Camille and Rosetta. They're 6."

"Twins?" She was shocked.

"Yes. Please say you'll help Suse. I've got no body else."

"Ok fine. Bring them over. I'm sure we can find something to do for the day."

"Thankyou so much. I'll never forget this."

"Right. See you soon then." Susie said.

"Yeah. Bye. And thanks again." Susie hung up the phone.

"Oh boy…the things we do for love." She sighed and placed her coffee onto the table, turned of the television and then headed for the bathroom.

Well that was part two. I hope you liked it!

Jess!


	3. Baking Cookies

Title: Power of Love

Disclaimer: I own Rosetta, Camille and Henry.

Summary: Jonesy has just been left with his sisters kids…who will he turn to for help?

* * *

"Ok now you two be good girls for Aunty Susie please."

"Ok Uncle Evan." They smiled sweetly.

"Thanks again so much for doing this Suse. You're a lifesaver."

"It's nothing really."

"Are you sure you can handle them?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now go back to work before you get into trouble." She smiled at him.

"Ok." He handed Susie a backpack. "There's some stuff in there in case the girls get hungry, and I've put in some of the videos that Alanna left for them in case they get bored."

"Thanks. Now get going!" She practically pushed him out of the door.

"Ok. Bye girls. Have fun. And behave yourselves."

"Yes Uncle Evan." They hugged him and said goodbye then walked to his car. Susie waved and then shut the door.

"OK girls what do you want to do?" Susie looked at them.

"I want to draw!" Rose cried.

"I want to watch TV!" Cam replied.

"Ok then. Ah…come with me." She led them through to the lounge room and they sat on the couch.

"Let's see what your Uncle Evan left for us to watch." She opened the backpack.

"Ok so we've got…Finding Nemo, Aladdin, Madagascar…ooh Beauty & the Beast. That's one of my favourites." Susie smiled.

"Can we have something to eat?" Cam asked. "I don't want to watch a movie."

"Me either!" Rose cried.

"Well I'll tell you what. I was going to do some baking anyway…so why don't you girls help me make some cookies?" Susie suggested.

"Mummy says we're not allowed in the kitchen. We make too much mess." Cam said matter of factly.

"Well let me tell you a secret…" She bent in closer to the girls. "…I make lots of mess too." She whispered. "But that's the fun of cooking. I always say if you're not making a mess then you're not having fun."

The girls laughed.

"Come on then. Let's see if we can find you some aprons." Susie held out her hands. Rose quickly took one of her hands. Cam was a little reluctant but when Susie smiled at her and moved her hand closer Cam grabbed hold of it.

"Okay. What flavour cookies shall we make?"

"Chocolate!" Rose cried.

"I want Chocolate chip."

"Well how about we make…chocolate cookies with white and dark chocolate chips?" Susie suggested looking through her cupboards and pulling out the ingredients for cookies.

"Yeah." The girls nodded, excited looks on their faces.

"Okay. Well first we need a mixing bowl…here we go." She placed a bowl on the counter. "Then we need some wooden spoons." Susie opened the drawer and pulled out three wooden spoons.

"Right let's get started." Susie helped the girls place the ingredients into the bowl, measuring carefully as they went. Then when it came to putting the chocolate chips in she gave one packet to each of the girls.

"Okay you can put in as many of these as you like." She smiled.

"Can I put all of them in?"

"Well you could. But then you wouldn't have anything to eat while you're waiting for them to cook." Susie smirked.

"Okay. I'll save some." Cam poured most of the packet of chocolate chips into the mixture. Rose only poured half of her packet in.

"I want to share them with you." She handed the packet to Susie.

"Aww thanks Rose." Susie smiled at her and took the packet. She poured some in then gave the packet back to Rose.

"Okay. Now comes the fun part where you can get your hands dirty." Susie smiled. "Just grab a small handful of mixture and roll it around in your hands to make a ball. Then you put it on the trays." Susie showed them what to do.

"Can I make a really big one?" Cam asked.

"Hmm…I don't know. I don't think it would cook very well. But you can make lots and lots of small ones. Then you can take them home with you afterwards." Susie suggested.

"Okay." Rose nodded and started making balls of dough and sticking them onto the tray.

"Okay girls. Go and wash your hands. I'll show you where the bathroom is…then we can sit down and watch a movie while we wait for them to cook."

"Can we watch Nemo?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. What do you think Cam?" Susie asked.

"Can we watch Beauty and the Beast?" Cam asked.

"I wanna watch Nemo!"

"I wanna watch Beauty!"

"I wanna watch Nemo!"

"Girls!" Susie stopped them fighting. "How about…we watch Finding Nemo first…then we can watch Beauty and the Beast after we've finished with the cookies, we can watch the other one."

"Okay." The girls agreed.

"Right well you girls get settled on the couch and I'll put the movie on. You can sit and watch it while I clean up the mess in the kitchen."

"Can I help you clean up?" Cam asked.

"Umm…. I guess so." Susie replied. "Let me just put this video on for Rose."

"Okay." Cam watched as Rose settled herself on the couch with her favourite teddy bear and Susie put the video on for her. Then Susie and Cam went into the kitchen to clean up.

An hour and a half later Susie and Cam walked back into the lounge room. By now Susie had taken the cookies out of the oven and they were cooling on a rack on the bench. When Susie walked back into the lounge Rose was asleep on the couch and the movie was almost over.

"Aww. Look at that." Susie smiled when she saw Rose.

"She's always sleeping. Not me I don't like sleeping. I never sleep until bed time!" Cam said proudly.

"Well then. How about we put the other movie on and we can sit here and watch that while we wait for Uncle Jonesy."

"Okay." Cam sat up on the other couch while Susie changed the videos over. Then Susie and Cam settled down, Cam cuddling up to Susie's side as they watched the video.

When Jonesy arrived back he knocked on the door twice. When he didn't get any answer he carefully opened the door and looked around. He almost laughed when he saw the three girls curled up together on the couches, fast asleep. He could smell the fresh baked cookies so he decided to investigate. He walked into the kitchen and when he saw the plate of cookies he smiled.

"So that's what's got them so tired." He laughed.

Susie yawned and sat up. She had fallen asleep accidentally while she was watching the movie. She heard someone walking around in the kitchen so she stood up, carefully trying not to wake Cam up, then she crept over to the kitchen door. She picked up an umbrella that was nearby and before she knew it she was standing in front of Jonesy, who was lying on the floor holding his crotch.

"Oh my god!" Susie screamed. "Jonesy what are you doing here? I am so sorry." She put the umbrella down and looked t him, smiling wryly.

"Ouch…you've got some swing in that arm…you should be a tennis player." Jonesy joked, trying to hide his pain.

"Sorry…you didn't say anything…I thought you were a robber or something." She replied. She was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Hey…don't laugh at me. I'm in pain." Jonesy growled at her.

"Sorry…it's kind of hard not to laugh. You look so funny rolling around on the floor like that.

"Shut up!' He scowled at her and struggled to get up.

"Hi Uncle Jonesy…what are you doing on the floor." Cam asked with a laugh.

"Hi Rose…"

"That's Cam!' Susie smiled.

"Oh err…sorry Cam. Where's Rose?'

"She's sleeping. Like she always does." Cam replied. "Did you want a cookie? We made them especially for you."

"I'd love a cookie." Jonesy replied. "You've been busy I see…lots of cookies…and lots of dishes on the sink." Jonesy laughed.

"I should make you do them…they are your nieces." Susie laughed.

"Hey I'm injured here…I cant work if I'm injured." He pouted.

"You'll get over it." She smirked. "Anyway I'm not going to make you do the dishes. You've got to go home and make the girls dinner."

"Sure…I'll pick up a couple of pizzas on the way home."

"Pizza? That's not very nutritious." Susie rolled her eyes. "Trust you to think of that. The girls are growing…they need a healthy meal every night…which means you'd better start taking some cooking courses buddy." Susie laughed.

"Or I could get someone to do the cooking for me." He looked at Susie.

"No. Sorry…you and Alex had better get used to cooking a meal every night. That's what happens when you have young kids."

"But they aren't my kids!' Jonesy protested.

"But they are your responsibility." Susie retorted.

"Yeah well…Alanna shouldn't have dumped them on me in the first place. I don't know what I'm going to do with them I can't afford to pay for child care…and I can't keep dumping them on you…"

"No. You need to get them enrolled in school, then find they can go into after school care for a while, until you can arrange something more permanent." Susie suggested.

"How come you know so much about what to do?'

"Because I have nieces and nephews their age." Susie responded. "Besides it's just common sense."

"Susie I have no idea about raising kids. What am I going to do?" Jonesy looked into her eyes, clearly needing help.

"Well I'll tell you what. I'll help you look after them for a while, but you've got to organise something."

"I will. Thanks a lot Susie." Jonesy leant in and kissed her cheek.

"It's no problem…really." She smiled. "They aren't so bad to look after anyway." Susie looked around the corner to see Rose and Cam sitting on the couch together talking and watching the movie.

"Susie can I ask you another favour?"

"It depends. What does it involve?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing too hard. I just need your help. Alanna left me a heap of money to buy stuff like clothes and things for the girls…but I have no idea what to buy." Susie laughed.

"Typical guy. Don't worry. If you want I'll take the girls shopping for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Susie replied. "I've got the day off again tomorrow…so I'll take them with me to the shops…and we'll get some stuff. I've got a key to your place anyway so I'll drop by and help them set up their room. You wont know what hit you when you get back from work tomorrow." Susie laughed.

"You'd actually do that for them?

"Sure. I mean I miss having my little nieces and nephews around. Cam and Rose are sort of like replacements." Susie smiled.

"Well at least you can tell them apart. I'm having a lot of trouble. They both look the same."

"It's easy. It just takes time."

"But you've only known them for a few hours."

"And I've spent those three hours getting to know them. Rose is kind of shy, and Cam is kind of like you…she's bossy and really provocative." Susie laughed.

"You really think she's like me?" Jonesy smirked proudly.

"Yes. Now…you are going to go home and cook these girls a healthy dinner right?"

"Uh…" He looked at the floor. "Sure…"

"I don't trust you." She laughed. "If I find out you fed these girls pizza for dinner you'll be in trouble mister." She waved her finger at him then laughed.

Jonesy laughed too.

"Yes mother." He replied which earned him a slap on the arm from Susie.

"Come on girls time to go. Grab your things…we're out of here." He said as he walked into the lounge.

"But Uncle Jonesy…" Cam protested. Rose walked up and pulled on Jonesy's leg.

"What is it Rose?"

She motioned for him to bed down so she could whisper in her ear…

"Oh really." He smiled. "Well I'm not too sure about that." Jonesy looked at Susie. "How about you ask Aunty Susie."

"Okay." Rose wandered towards Susie and she bent down so she was the same height.

"Yes Rose?"

"Can we stay here for a bit longer? I like it here." Rose smiled and Susie beamed back at her.

"Of course you can. But only if it's okay with your uncle." Susie looked at Jonesy.

"Sure."

"Okay then. Well I'm guessing you have no food except for leftover takeaway in your fridge at home, so you might as well stay for dinner, at least that way I know the girls have eaten properly."

"Well uh…okay then." Jonesy agreed.

"Right. Well come on then, I'll show you how to cook something that they can actually eat without getting sick." She pushed him back into the kitchen.

* * *

Well there ya go…another chapter finished…thanks for bugging me Nat…otherwise it would never have been done!!!

Jess


	4. Cooking

Title: Power Of Love

Disclaimer: I own Alanna, Henry, Camille and Rosetta.

Summary: Evan's sister and her kids come to visit Evan unexpectedly. And Alanna has a surprise for her big brother…how will Evan react.

Dedication: To Shelby-thanks for getting me off my ass and posting more :P and to Haylz, Manda, Mandy, Blaire and Natty!

"So what exactly are you going to cook?" Jonesy was standing in Susie's kitchen, watching her grab some things out of the fridge.

"_We_ are going to cook something really healthy."

"Healthy? Well what's the fun in that?"

"Jonesy, those girls are growing and they need a healthy and balanced diet to help them. I am going to teach you how to cook a nice vegetable stir-fry.

"Vegetable? Does that mean there isn't going to be any meat?" Jonesy's eyes widened.

"Exactly. Now I need you to start slicing these capsicums." She handed him a small plastic bag with three different coloured capsicums in it.

"What am I meant to do with them?" He asked.

"Slice them up." She replied with a laugh. "Please don't tell me you've never chopped a capsicum before."

"Umm…no." He bit his lip and Susie rolled her eyes.

"Come on I'll show you how it's done." She placed the capsicum onto the cutting board and began slicing it with the knife. "See, easy." She smiled. "Now it's your turn." She handed the knife to him and watched a he started chopping.

"No not so rough, gently and slowly. I don't want you cutting your finger off." She put her hands on his and started moving the knife up and down slowly. "Like this, nice and gently." Her mouth was so close to his ear that she had to whisper.

"I think I've got it now. You can let go." Jonesy smiled at her and she let go of his hand, blushing slightly.

"That's it, good." She replied. "Now just chop up half of each different coloured one and then let me know when you've done that." Susie quickly made herself busy by chopping up some other vegetables.

"Okay I'm done with these now." Jonesy announced once he had finished slicing the capsicums.

"Great." Susie had finished preparing the other vegetables and had started frying the onions and garlic. "Put the leftovers back into the bag and then they go into the crisper." She pointed to the fridge.

"Okay." He followed her instructions. "Now what?"

"Well, the onions are brown so its time to add the other vegetables. Once they have softened a little bit you add the noodles. Just make sure you keep stirring otherwise everything will stick to the bottom."

"Okay…" Jonesy looked at the frypan with a scared look on his face.

"Do you think you can handle that while I go and check on the girls?"

"I guess so." Susie held out the wooden spoon.

"Good. I'll be back in a minute." Susie walked out of the kitchen, leaving Jonesy standing over the stove, holding a wooden spoon. Jonesy looked wearily at the pan and sighed, placing the wooden spoon into the pan he started stirring slowly, making sure nothing got stuck to the bottom.

"Wow Evan Jones I'm surprised…you didn't burn the place down." Susie said with a laugh when she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey I may not know how to cook but that doesn't mean I'm going to burn the place down I'm not a child."

"Could have fooled me!" Susie teased.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Susie bit her lip and smiled innocently at him.

"Yeah right. I'm going to get you for that!" He grabbed hold of her and started tickling her.

"No, stop it, that tickles." She cried in protest between her screams of laughter.

"That's the point." Jonesy laughed. He turned her around so she was facing him and tickled her more. Susie stopped laughing when she smelt something burning.

"Jonesy the stir fry!" Susie cried. Jonesy let Susie Go and quickly turned to the stove. He pulled the pan off the heat and then started stirring it straight away.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's cooked now!" He laughed and looked up at Susie.

"You idiot." She shook her head and laughed again. "Come on let's get it served up."

…………………………….

"Well that didn't actually taste too bad considering you almost burnt the whole lot of it." Susie laughed as she placed her plate on the sink.

They had finished dinner and Jonesy had started on the dishes while Susie was settling the kids in to watch TV.

"I do believe it was your fault. You were the one that was teasing me."

"Well it's not my fault you're so immature!" She replied, poking her tongue out.

"Oh _I'm_ the immature one am I?" He laughed. "Says she who is poking her tongue out like a 2 year old."

"Hey I'm more mature than you are!" She cried.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" She replied.

"Well…. take this!" He grabbed a handful of bubbles from the sink and threw them at Susie.

"Gee that's real mature." Susie laughed but in saying that she grabbed a handful and shoved it in Jonesy's face.

"Oi!" He cried and he grabbed more and put them into Susie's hair. Pretty soon they had started a massive bubble war and more water was going on the floor and on them than it was on the dishes.

"Take this!" Susie went to throw more bubbles at Jonesy when she slipped in the puddle of water. Jonesy reached out just in time and he stopped her from falling to the ground, however he slipped in the puddle too and they both went to the floor, Susie landing on top of Jonesy.

"You've got bubbles in your hair." Susie said, smirking at Jonesy.

"You've got bubbles in your hair too, and on your clothes, and on your face." He replied. He reached up and wiped the bubbles off her face, his hand lingering on her cheek for longer than it should have. They were looking in each other's eyes, so engrossed in each other that they didn't realize Camille and Rosetta had walked into the room. When the girls started giggling loudly Susie and Jonesy's heads both turned to the doorway.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Camille asked curiously.

"Are you going to kiss her Uncle Jonesy?" Rosetta laughed.

"Ooh Susie and Uncle Jonesy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G' the girls teased with laughter. Susie chose this opportunity to lift herself off Jonesy. However she put her hand in the puddle of water and succeeded in slipping and landing with a thump on top of Jonesy again. The girls burst into fits of giggles as they watched Susie and Jonesy scramble to their feet.

"Come on girls I think it's time we went home." Jonesy wiped the excess water off his clothes and turned to the girls.

"Aww but we want to see you kiss her!" Camille teased.

"Come on girls, let's go." Jonesy blushed bright red and ushered them out of the room. "Thanks for dinner Susie, and thanks for looking after the girls. The Boss has given me tomorrow off so I can go and find them a school."

"That's alright. It's been fun. Better than sitting at home alone. We've had a great day right girls?"

"Yeah! Can we come back again soon?"

"Of course you can. I think it's time for you to go home to bed now though. You've had a very long day."

"Okay. Bye Aunty Susie." Camille rushed over and hugged Susie's Legs, Rosetta followed behind her. Susie looked down at the twins and smiled. "Go on girls, off you go." Susie watched as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Sorry about the mess…" Jonesy smiled awkwardly.

"That's okay…I'll clean it up. you just get the girls to bed."

"Okay…night Susie."

"Goodnight." Susie smiled brightly at him.

"You were really good with them…thankyou."

"It was nothing. See you tomorrow?"

"Umm…."

"We're going shopping remember? To get all the things the girls need."

"Oh, right. Yeah…" he replied.

"Oh and Jonesy there's one more thing…" Susie said when he started turning his back.

"What?" He turned back to see her coming towards him. The next thing he Susie's lips were on his, kissing him softly.

"Ahhh…" he was unsure of what to say when she stepped away.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Ah…goodnight." Jonesy smiled. Susie followed him and as soon as he was out of the house she closed the door behind him. She had a huge grin on her face as she made her way towards the kitchen to start cleaning up.

Well I'm not too sure about the end of that chapter…but anyways. This one makes seven new chapters tonight Shelby lol. I expect a really big review from you Hehe! Hope everyone liked it!!!


End file.
